Dear You
by Grimfox5
Summary: Gearo has spent 3 long years thinking back on his masters death. Wondering why she had to die. Why couldn't he just tell her when she was alive? Why did she leave him like that? Join Gearo as he relives his memories with his arisen Rilu. Hahaha I suck at Summaries... :P Also this is based off a song called Dear you. Rated M for language
1. PrologueFirst meeting

Dragons Dogma isn't mine and I don't claim it!

* * *

3 years. Long Uneventful years since she died. My Master. My Arisen. My world. I still think of the time we were together. Those 2 short years we were inseparable. I guess I didn't really understand how I felt for her while we were together. So I never told her my feelings. Never spoke a word to her about how I really saw her. But when she died it was too late. I missed my chance and now she's gone forever. But I'll still have my memories of the one I call master.

* * *

_5 years ago_

The vortex spit me back out and I growled a bit at the rough landing.

"Damn portals…" I whispered then looked around me at the encampment. My eyes landed on the woman in front of me. She was a very tall woman, almost as tall as me, she hand a waist like a twig and hair the color of gold. Her eyes had a teal tint to it and had purple paint on her face.

I could immediately tell she was the one they had summoned me to serve. She was Arisen and there was no mistaking it. The scar that was barely visible over her shirt was a clear sign. I kneeled to the ground and fell silent.

"Uh…Hi?" spoke the girl. She was nervous yes, but… she still held a type of authority in her voice. I raised my head not sure how shed like me to answer. The first thing to come to my mind was my name.

"Hello Arisen. I am Gearo, a mage, and from now on will be your pawn."

She gave me one of those looks the humans gave me. I'd grown to hate that look. You know the kind that says Hey-I-don't-know-you-but-I-don't-like-you-anyway kinda look. It took all my willpower not to say something about her.

"Pawn? Sure…okay then. Well if will be working together you can call me Rilu." She watched me the entire time a stood and brushed myself off. _Stop Staring!_ I made a point of giving her a good long stare too then produced the fakest smile I could make.

"Well master I'm sure we'll make a good team." I walked over to her side and let out a quiet sigh. _Yeah right. If she acts like this the entire time. Good team my ass._

30 minutes later

I'd been sitting in a corner for over 20 minutes. _How long does it take to find two people? Come on Girl! If you don't hurry your Ass up all of Gransys will have been destroyed!_

Finally she returned out of the rift with two people following quick behind her. Rilu walked over to me an introduced the two. A girl with long black hair was called Sara. She was a Strider and apparently a skilled one at that. The other was a muscular man with ginger hair. He was called Simon and was a Warrior. I nodded and introduced myself to them as quickly as possible. _She took 30 minutes finding these Idiots? I could have found better in 5! _ All four of us left the little building and headed to the training area. The man there began giving us orders and I knew then and there this was going to be a looonng adventure.

* * *

Alright then! So how'd you like my first chapter? This is my first Fanfiction so I'm probably no good. I'd like it if you'd please review!

Also Gearo is my main pawn and Rilu is my Arisen. I came up with Sara and Simon on the spot so I'm not trying to take anyone's characters!

Dragons Dogma is not mine and I don't claim it!


	2. First night

Hey. It's me Gearo! Hey! Arisen! Master! Rilu? Rilu why don't you remember me? Why don't you talk to me? Rilu…Please! Please I need you back. I need you…

* * *

5 Years ago

A few hours after Rilu fell asleep I awoke again. Anxiety and Excitement kept from any form of relaxation. I lay in my bed for an hour or so, just staring up at the ceiling. My thoughts and fears plaguing me, keeping me from even trying to sleep. Finally I forced myself out from the thin covers. _It gets really cold at night _I made a mental note as I walked outside the little shelter.

The cold was even worse outside the shelter. _Wish I put on my coat _I walked around the shelter and found myself stopped looking in a jar of water. My reflection was calm and still as I stared at myself. Pale skinned, Pointed eared, Under-weight, Black shoulder-lengthed hair me. I sighed and gently placed my finger tips of the rim of the jar debating whether I should touch the water or throw the jar. Both seemed a good idea right now.

After careful consideration I ruled out tossing the jar and instead took the jar of water and placed it in my lap as I sat down. The casting it's bright light onto the waters surface. I sat for awhile, alone, staring at myself in the water with my head held in my hands.

I jumped at the sudden weight of a hand on my shoulder and nearly set the person on fire.

"Calm down Gearo!" Sara said putting her hands up defensively. "It's just me!"

"Who the hell gave you the right to sneak up on people?!" I said with a dangerous hiss in my voice.

"Oh don't get worked up over nothing. I didn't sneak up on you, you just weren't paying attention." Sara retorted and took a seat beside me. "I just wanted to check on you. You've been out here for 3 hours now." She pressed her arm against mine as a sign of comfort but I moved away.

"I don't need you checking on me!" I snapped impatiently. What she did next caught me a bit off-guard. Sara's hands reached up and started taking off her fur coat. She placed it over top of me then stood and left without a word.

Despite myself I was grateful for this show of kindness and the warmth the coat provided. " Thank you" I mumbled and curled up falling asleep. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I awoke to the sounds of screaming and hissing. The fur coat was snatched off me and I could hear Rilu yelling at me.

"Come on Gearo! Get up!" She screamed and pulled me up onto my feet. " Get ready for a fight! Basilisk!"

_Shit! We are so screwed!_

* * *

I Don't own Dragon's Dogma!


End file.
